degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Love
The Power of Love 'is the twenty-second episode and season finale of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, ''Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on April 5, 2004 on CTV Television and on August 6, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin and James Hurst and directed by Stefan Scaini. It shares its episode title with the song by Huey Lewis and the News. Main Plot It's the year end dance at Degrassi and Jimmy wants to make it the perfect night, but it turns out to be one disaster after another. Sub Plot Sean is beginning to feel guilty for stealing Mr. Simpson's laptop. He confesses, but getting Mr. Simpson's forgiveness turns out to be the hard part. Third Plot Caitlin is asked by Joey to move in, but she gets a job offer as a reporter to travel trough Africa. She decides regardless to move into Joey's house. However, something unexpected happens. The season 3 DVD box sets lists a different description for the episode, as does the official Degrassi YouTube channel. "The year end semi-formal is only hours away and Marco has transformed the gym into an idealized Bombay. It promises to be an amazing event, except Marco’s theme is causing tension between him and Ellie. Ellie finds the whole idea racist - cultural appropriation in the name of superficial fun. So she’s boycotting it – as are Sean, Jay and Alex, who have other plans for that evening. And when things start to fall apart, Marco blames Ellie and her friends. Despite the set-backs, everyone has a blast- except for Marco and Ellie – the rift in their friendship seemingly insurmountable." Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "The Power Of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News. *Billy Ray Cyrus makes a cameo appearance in this episode. *This is the second time there's been a fire at a school dance in Degrassi History. The first was in the Degrassi Junior High episode '''Bye-Bye, Junior High. However, the school did not burn down this time. *This episode was originally a two part episode titled "Rock the Casbah". It was later changed to its current title "The Power of Love" but remained a two part episode. Finally it was changed to a one part episode, making room in the season for "I Want Candy". *On the Season 3 boxed set, the synopsis for this episode confirms that it was originally titled "Rock The Casbah." It was supposed to feature Ellie and Marco in the main plot. It is unknown why it was changed. *This episode is the final appearance of Kendra Mason. |-| Series Continuity= *After freaking out over her locker location in Father Figure, Paige's time in "the exile", the unfavorable area where her locker was located, is over with the end of their current school year. *Sean's welfare situation is brought up again when he fails Mr. Simpson's course, but he is assigned an extra project to boost his grade up. *Caitlin Ryan leaves for her trip around the world for nine months to do work on her piece about HIV/AIDS, which she won't return until season 4. *Sean admits to Snake that he is the one that took his laptop, which he stole back in Gangsta, Gangsta to get back at Emma. *Jimmy, Hazel, Spinner, and Paige, before the dance, eat at the same restaurant that Spinner, Ashley, and Paige dined and dashed at in I Want Candy. The same waiter adds the bill from their lunch a few weeks ago onto Jimmy's bill for that night. *Manny and J.T. attend the dance as each others dates. *Caitlin mentions that Joey has broken his promises before, referring to the time he cheated on her years ago. Character Revelations *This is Kendra's final appearance in the show, even though she is seen in the opening credits in seasons 4 and 5. It is never explained what happened to her character, as she simply "vanished". She was not present during future important events in Spinner's life, such as when he was diagnosed with testicular cancer, or when he married Emma Nelson. |-| Gallery= 3-22-1.jpg 3-22-2.jpg 3-22-3.jpg fdsgfsdgsgrs.jpg tumblr_l95qktVSt91qzug70o1_500.png Caitlin.PNG 4543h.png 43d.png 334.png Duke.png 4545j.png 544fh.png 434.png 45453.png Jimmy orders the wrong clothes for himself.jpg Billy Ray Cyrus.jpg Tomas and Caitlin at work.jpg POL-0002.jpg POL-0008.jpg normal_pol.jpg S degrassi3220076.jpg S degrassi3220079.jpg S degrassi3220170.jpg s_degrassi3220037.jpg s_degrassi3220043.jpg s_degrassi3220045.jpg s_degrassi3220046.jpg s_degrassi3220091.jpg s_degrassi3220096.jpg s_degrassi3220113.jpg s_degrassi3220131.jpg s_degrassi3220135.jpg s_degrassi3220154.jpg s_degrassi3220156.jpg s_degrassi3220169.jpg s_degrassi3220172.jpg s_degrassi3220173.jpg s_degrassi3220174.jpg s_degrassi3220192.jpg s_degrassi3220190.jpg s_degrassi3220197.jpg s_degrassi3220207.jpg s_degrassi3220216.jpg Tumblr lk491zY8Kh1qc1tpr.jpg 7655.png 4543C.png an-oral-history-of-degrassi-the-next-generation-body-image-1469632609.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Billy Ray Cyrus as Duke *Billy Khouri as Tomas *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe *J.P. Richards as Andrew Absences *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Asylum Seeker"'' courtesy of Chris Stone Audio *''"Bollywood Bowl"'' courtesy of Chris Stone Audio *''"Let's Have Ourselves A Christmas"'' by Jody Colero, Jim McGrath, & Stephen Stohn *''"Rocket Science vs. Advertising"'' by Dead Letter Dept. |-| Links= *Watch The Power of Love on YouTube *Watch The Power of Love on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3